Bonded By Blood
by damons-eternal-flame
Summary: Blood is what she wanted, what she needed. She knew Stefan isn't willing to help her, so she turned to the darkness for help. Will this one night change eternity for them forever?


_Authors note: I don't own anything from tvd, I promise._

* * *

Elena's eyes paced back and forth around Stefans room. She should be asleep too, enjoying Stefans arms wrapped around her. But every second that she felt pass by, drug her deeper and deeper into the pit of despair she was feeling. Quietly, she crawled out of his arms and out of his room without making a single sound. _The perks of being a vampire._ She thought to herself. Today has been a miserable day for her first week into being a vampire. Stefan taking her out to the woods that day, despite Damons protests, to hunt animals failed horribly. The smell, taste and texture of the deer she drank from made her nauseated by just her thinking about it. She could still remember the look on Stefans face when she finished drinking from the animal. He looked happy. Happy over the fact that she might not make the same choices he made when he first became a vampire. The victory of the hunt did not last long though. She was throwing up the contents of her stomach before they made it out of the woods.

Elena could feel herself weakened by the lack of blood. She was a new vampire, and was starving. All she could picture in her mind sweet alluring taste of fresh blood from the vein. She could feel herself practically drooling over the sight of it. Shaking, she broke into Damons liquor cabinet to steal some of his bourbon. Elena never liked the taste of hard liquor, but she guessed the acquired taste would come to her over time. She also recalled Stefan telling her how it calmed the nerves. Chugging down the first glass, flinching at the burn in her throat, she poured herself another. She could already feel the warmth spreading through her.

"Elena, sleep walking I presume?" She heard a cool voice say from the darkness.

"I thought you couldn't sneak up on a vampire?" She asked shooting down the second glass.

"When I don't want to be heard or seen, I won't be heard or seen. "

She let out a small laugh pouring herself another glass and taking a seat on their battered couch.

"Trouble in paradise already?" He asked nodding at the glass in her hands.

With her vampire eye sight, she could easily see him now in the darkness. His hair was perfectly styled in a shriveled mess, and he wore no shirt, just silk black pajama pants.

It took everything she had in her to stop shaking. The smell, the want, the need of blood was overwhelming her to a point where she couldn't even think clearly.

"You don't look so good Elena." He said pouring more bourbon in her glass.

Elena looked down bringing the glass to her lips. How could she tell him how uncontrollably starving she was? She could barley even walk straight let alone talk.

"Tell me what's wrong Elena. I'm an expert problem solver."

Elena looked up at him through her dark lashes. "Damon.."  
He almost gasped at the sight of her. Her skin was a unusually pale color even for a vampire. Dark black circles hung under her eyes as her lips were white as snow.

"You're starving." He whispered moving the hair out of her face.

She nodded shaking.  
"When is the last time that you consumed blood Elena?" He ordered taking a seat next to her on the couch.

"Not counting the times I've thrown up blood.. the night I transitioned into a vampire."  
"Elena." He snapped angrily. "That was last week."  
"Believe me Damon, I know."

"Let me get a blood bag for you, AB negative, my favorite." He winked getting up.

"Damon, I tried." She chocked out grabbing his wrist before he left. "

"Do you really think I would be sitting here right now in pain knowing there are blood bags in the cellar?"

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"I can't keep blood bags down Damon, or animal blood.."

"I know why you can't keep bunnies down." He snapped making a disgusted face. "I don't understand about the blood bags though."

Elena chugged the last contents of her glass unable to speak.

"You need to drink from the vein Elena, I'm taking you out right now. Get dressed-."  
"No." Elena interrupted, voice hoarse. "I can't hurt anyone Damon, I'm not in control of my actions. I can't."

"You must be out of your mind if you think I'm going to sit here and let you starve. I'm going to make you feed even if I have to pick you up and force you to."  
"Damon." She whispered. "I just have to get used to the animal blood."

Elena could feel rolls of hatred and nausea run through her just thinking about it.

"You have to drink from the vein Elena."

"Da-."

"Drink from me." He interrupted. His eyes narrowed, studying her reaction.

"What?" she asked confused. Did she hear him correctly? Or was she becoming delusional all together.  
"You need to drink from the vein Elena, and I'm strong enough to stop you if you get out of hand."  
"I can't drink from you." She whispered balancing her options.

He could already hear the defeat in her voice. "Elena, your body will start to shut down soon if you don't feed. I haven't been through it, but I heard it's a bitch."

"Damon I-."  
"Stop thinking and just do , Elena." He spoke taking her face in his hands. "Do it."  
Elena let the hunger take over her, and she could feel the darkness growing in her eyes.  
"There see, your body needs this."  
Wrapping one hand into Damons thick black hair, her instincts kicked in and she pierced his neck with her canines.

Damon let out and involuntary moan, as he could feel his life force coursing through Elenas veins. It was a completely different feeling someone else biting him for a change. Blood sharing with other vampires is entirely personal, and to him, it was like having sex without the actual sex. He only shared once, back in his human years with Katherine. But he suppressed that memory as Elenas other hand involuntarily moved down his chest, sending chills down his spine.

Elena using inhuman speed, climbed on top of him straddling him on the couch. Waves of pleasure rolled through him, as he continued to sore on Elena high. He could feel the lower part of him awaken, and he knew Elena could feel it through the thin lace night gown she was wearing. Elena dived deeper exploring every part of Damon. It was like she had a connection to his thoughts. What he felt she felt, and with every gulp of his sweet nectar, she could feel every part of him. It was like all his secrets, all his emotions flooded out into her. Their minds connected into one, sending Damon into a wave of darkness. They weren't two souls struggling to survive anymore, they were one living breathing bodied heart.

Without her realizing it, she moved her body down on Damons hardness. The friction between his pajama bottoms and her panties almost drove him wild. "Deeper." She heard his thoughts cry out, so she did. She consumed every part of him she could grasp. Damon moaned again louder. "Again." His thoughts whispered to her as she bit again into his neck. He cried out at the sensation of it. His fingers wrapped into her hair as she sucked harder and harder, helping him find his release. He raised her night gown up till his hands could completely explore her lace panties. "Elena." He cried out as she sucked the last of him . Elena drew her fangs back savoring each taste of Damon Salvatore. He came underneath her, unable to hold his manhood back anymore, he exploded underneath her falling back into pure bliss. She leaned back, eyes locking with his. Without realizing what he was doing, he took her bloodied face with his hand and licked the blood off her cheek.

She felt more alive then she had since she turned. She felt powerful and dangerous, and she knew the world should be afraid of her for a change. Elena closed her eyes letting Damons potent blood dance through her veins, moaning when his lips reached her neck. _I could soar off this high forever._ She thought to herself as her hands wrapped around his hair. When his teeth nipped her throat, she jumped back coming to her senses. "What am I doing?" She cried out jumping with inhuman speed off his lap and into the other side of the house knocking over a lamp. With her fast reflexes, she caught it before it could fall. She felt stronger now, like she could run forever and never get tired.  
"Easy there killer." He spoke out in a dreamily haze.

"Damon." She snapped moving closer to him. "What was that?"  
"Feel better now?" He asked with a hazy smile.  
She thought for a moment before she answered. "Better than ever."

"I did my job." He smirked at her. "And by the way Elena. Don't tell Stefan." He whispered winking at her before disappearing upstairs to his room.

Elena stood there trying to figure out how to react to what just happened. She knew she should be scared, or guilty and there was a part of her that was all of those things. But inside, she felt alive. Smug even, and she couldn't explain why.

Sneaking into the downstairs bathroom to take a shower, she tried her best to rinse the smell of Damon off her body, but it felt like his smell, the feeling of him besides her was always there. She actually checked behind the shower curtain a couple times to make sure he didn't sneak into her shower while she wasn't paying attention.

_What is wrong with me?_ She questioned herself watching the bloody water disappear through the drain.

* * *

_Authors note: What do you guys think so far? Tell me what you guys think & leave me a review! Next chapter up shortly, I promise!_

_I know I published this right after Elena turned her humanity off on the tv show. I wanted to take a different route to the story. I hope you guys want more!_


End file.
